The Potter Life
by Anka7995
Summary: Everyone was curious about how I finally settled. Some remained silent, some made their own versions of stories. Out of these some were sweet and some were... well different. So I decided to tell you my story in my words, with thesaurus supplied by my daughter. Harry Potter POV.


**_A/N: _** God knows I must not undertake one more in-progress multi-chapter, but I know I can't resist. This is written for the _Fan-Made Potter Family Challenge_.

* * *

><p>Main Pairing: Susan BonesHarry Potter.

* * *

><p>Summary: Everyone was curious about how I finally settled. Some remained silent, some made their own versions of stories. Out of these some were sweet and some were... well different. So I decided to tell you my story in my words, with thesaurus supplied by my daughter. Harry Potter POV.<p>

* * *

><p>About this Chapter: This is just a preface. I am pretending this is a book written by Harry Potter, I don't know if this is done before or not, but I found it different and new and so I chose to write it. I was actually inspired for this format by "A Brief History of Time: Stephen Hawkins"<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling, I am just a mediocre student trying to write something good. And I own nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preface<em>**

Family, I had not known the true meaning of this simple word, until I met the Weasley family at the age of 12. Contrary to the popular belief, I had read about families though. Just like reading about some place or some object you knew you could not get. In my case, it was not Ferrari or a Firebolt, it was a family. Oh, don't worry or be alarmed, this is no sob story. Well, it may seem so at some points but it isn't. Most of the people know about my adventures through my seven years in school. But little they know about the adventures that came after the Great War.

'Something more dangerous than facing the Dark Lord?' Some of you may ask me with a sceptical look and I will assure you with a smile that no, it is not as dangerous as facing the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and who is now-a-days frequently named, without a flinch or shudder, but definitely more taxing and normal. But I found I liked normal. I was and am happy with normal as I look back to the last 35 years of my life, everything was not easy or _bed of roses_ but I was happy.

When I said this, the very same line to the journalist for Witch Weekly, he said I should write about it. And I looked at him; with I am sure a sceptical expression and said, "Who would read about it?"

And he just smiled and said to me, "You said the same thing when the books about your seven years were being written and published."

Whilst, I must admit I let the idea pass off as joke, the mere appearance of it in the interview invited a string of publishers to claim this book. I was still reluctant with the idea and was definitely sure I was not going to work on it. But when my youngest, twelve year old son asked me the 'story of how you met our mother' and what happened since then, I told her the whole story and at the end my eldest daughter, who is an avid reader of all genres of books, said, "Dad, you and mum have the perfect romance novel story." And I looked at her dumbfounded and then my wife herself said, why not? It is better to give them the honest account rather than the made-up stories.

And that is how I ended up writing a story about how I met my wife, Susan Bones, fell in love with her and how I finally settled.

So I would like to thank obviously my family, my eldest daughter, Amelia, who ghost-wrote this book with me. My second daughter, Lily, whose critical remarks made me and Ami angry most of the times but at the end gave the best possible output; my son Sirius, for helping me maintain my sanity whilst my two angels pushed me to give my best and finally, Susan for giving helping us with her point of view on every situation and her unending, continuous support.

Secondly, my publishers who decided that his would be a 'nice enough' book that could be read, honestly, I have to admire your trust in my life to actually invest money on it.

Next, thanks to my friends, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hannah, Ginny and everyone who thought this was not a stupid idea after all.

Finally, to my readers, who still find my life interesting enough to buy and read a book about it, thanks for your support and letters that you sent to me urging me to finish off this book soon.

Thank you to everyone who knowingly or unknowingly invested in this book and story somehow.

Harry James Potter

* * *

><p>Word Count: 627<p>

As all my previous story readers know that the first chapter is usually short, so is this one. The next chapters will be longer, about 1.5k plus.

Constructive criticism, mundane remarks and reviews welcome!

Follow, Fave, Review!

Love,

Anka.


End file.
